Superweapon Challenge/Strategy
Because the fact that players will face 12 superweapons right off the bat, this challenge is obscenely difficult and cannot be accomplished without numerous casualties beforehand, especially from the superweapons activating nearly simultaneously. Players should prepare for a long, difficult battle if they want to complete this challenge. In general, there are mainly three effective strategies for this challenge, with the latter two are useful if no players use the Foehn faction or if a Foehn player does not focus on the first strategy. Signal Inhibiting Foehn's signal inhibiting technology could be the edge players need. By covering the entire base under its effect, none of the superweapons will launch when ready. The players can then dispose of the three AIs at their leisure with aerial weaponry or other methods. At least one Foehn player is mandatory for this strategy in order to build Raccoons and Signal Inhibitors to shield their forces. The Foehn player should start the game rushing their tech as fast as possible until they can build Raccoons (once a Cyberkernel is up), then spam them to cover an area large enough before the superweapons hit. Signal Inhibitors from Foehn tech expansions are also a viable choice thanks to their great area of effect. However players must follow some build orders to construct one just in time. By the 10 minute mark, when all 12 superweapons will consecutively fire, both players must have their bases and troops perfectly covered. Any leaking point will likely result in losing Construction Yards, if not the game itself. This includes all ground forces, miners, and even captured immune Oil Derricks. Aerial forces are not considered a target though. In this case, the AIs will unleash their superweapons on any exposed unit or structure of the players' allegiance. Place a Spinblade or Megaarena projector in one of the enemies bases, and watch it being decimated by their own superweapons. MCV Rush :Note: This strategy is impossible for single player and only works on multiplayer game. Both players must collect crates before moving to enemy bases; one player takes the Allied base on the west and the other one takes the PsiCorps base on the east. Once they met the location of two separate bases, they start to deploy the MCVs and build barracks to train troops, they capture an enemy ConYard and Nuclear Plants in order to shut down their enemies' superweapons on the two separate bases. Once it is successful, then they focus on the superweapons on the north base before destroying all of the enemies' bases. This strategy was made and uploaded on Youtube by the popular players Alstar and BlackSnow from the Mental Omega community (see video). Stallion Rush The player should start training Engineers and capturing Tech Oil Derricks first then build an Air Force Command Headquarters. Next, build an Allied War Factory and start mass producing Stallion Transports and Engineers. Ready the Stallions on PsiCorps, American, and Russian bases respectively. Then, deploy and capture the Tech Nuclear Plants that provide all superweapons with power. If successful, capture the factories from the aforementioned bases and sell for cash bonuses. This prevents all AIs to replace their lost factories (Construction Yard included). This strategy has been exploited by Terminal Velocity (see video). Category:Subpages Category:Challenge strategies